Winning The Darkness
by sLoW BuT pAiNfUl
Summary: Hate and Revenge is addictive, like a drug it eats at you until you brake and give in. Kai has been taking that drug, but what will happen? The chase goes on...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is a story I co wrote with a friend, but sadly she had to move away. I know that it was already up before but now I am putting it back up and continuing with it.  
  
Hopefully....  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::  
  
It was late at night and everything was asleep, that is apart from a teenage girl that roamed the silent streets looking almost lost but then again she looked certain of were she was going.  
  
Every step she took was with a cat like grace and no sound came from her as if she wasn't really there.  
  
In the shadow of her right hand side two golden orbs that matched her own appeared out of nowhere and seemed to follow her as she silently glided across the pavement.  
  
"Bang!!" a masculine voice sounded behind her.  
  
She whipped around in the same cat like grace that she had before and came face to face with the boy that was hunting her. He held a gun aimed right at her head.  
  
"You know sometimes I think your making this easy for me." He growled, his amber eyes shone with angry flames.  
  
"Well you have never been very good at getting anything for yourself have you?" The girl questioned now with a dark smirk gracing her lips.  
  
"You know, I love it when you talk dirty." He said now edging closer to her.  
  
"NOW!!" She yelled.  
  
The hidden golden orbs emerged from the shadows and a beautiful tiger leapt through the cold night air landing straight on top of the blue haired teen.  
  
The boy could feel the hot breath that emerged from this beautiful creature and in a second it was gone.  
  
He opened his eyes and found neither the girl nor the tiger there he wasn't surprised.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::  
  
"Hey Kai man wake up you lazy bum!" A voice growled at the sleeping teen.  
  
Kai opened his amber eyes and you could see the annoyance grace his face.  
  
The black haired teen smirked at the sight in front of him, his cat like fangs gracing his lips as he slowly made his way to the door.  
  
"Hurry up or the breakfast you want will be down Tyson's mouth." Ray said before leaving the room.  
  
"Uhh, another late night searching for her." He whispered to himself remembering the events of last night.  
  
That girl will get me killed someday, he thought, maybe I should just give it up, forget about her. No he spent to long searching to give up now!  
  
He got up from his bed and realised he was still wearing the same clothes that he wore last night.  
  
"Probably fell asleep as soon as I came back." He muttered to himself as he stripped of his clothes and went to his bathroom to take a shower.  
  
He switched on the water in the shower and the burning water hit his skin. He winced in pain but slowly recovered. He slid his hand through the now wet two toned blue hair and the only thing on his mind was the girl from last night.  
  
He searched for the soap as he was blinded by the burning water and steam that escaped from the showerhead.  
  
Kai opened his misty amber eyes and all he could see was her face, he tried to reach it because it seemed so real but all he got was the cold and wet tiles.  
  
"Hey Kai hurry up in there we need to go!" Kai heard his best friend call from the other side of the door.  
  
Kai snapped out of his daze and quickly washed the rest of his body. He stepped out of the shower after switching it off and dried his two toned hair. He tightened a towel around his muscular waist and stepped out to see a blood red haired boy sitting on his bed.  
  
"Finally!" He said when he noticed Kai had stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Care to explain this?" He asked picking up the gun that Kai had taken with him the night before.  
  
"What is there to explain, it's for self defence." Kai said pulling his clothes on.  
  
"Don't bullshit me blud, I've been your best mate since the abbey and I know you don't need a gun for self defence. You're hunting something or someone!" He snapped putting an emphasis on the someone.  
  
Kai refused to look his friend in the eye.  
  
"Tala it's non of your business!" Kai snapped back as he made his way to the door. He was about to go through it when a hand flung the door shut.  
  
"You are not going anywhere until you tell me what you're using this for!" Tala snapped again waving the gun in front of Kai's face.  
  
Kai grabbed the gun from Tala's hand and put it in one of his draws.  
  
"You're still hunting her aren't you?" Tala said now glaring at his best friend.  
  
"So what if I am?" Kai spoke up glaring back at his friend.  
  
"She is taking over your mind!! Can't you see she is playing with you?!?" Tala now almost shouted with a hint of disbelief in his voice.  
  
"She was the only one who has ever broken me and left me to die inside! I need to get revenge for what she has done to me, only then will I give up!" Kai snapped now heading for the door again. This time Tala didn't object.  
  
Just as Kai opened the door a strong gust emerged and the large window that was in the centre of the wall opposite the bed sprang open and a wind blew setting anything that was light enough to fly up into the air.  
  
Kai turned around and with force shut the window. He couldn't believe the state of his room. Papers were every were it was as if a tornado had visited his bedroom.  
  
"What the hell??" Was Tala's only response to the incident.  
  
"Help me tidy up before Hilary sees this." Kai said whilst picking up some papers of the floor.  
  
"Hey Kai?" Tala called out from beside Kai's desk.  
  
"What?" Kai asked making his way to stand beside his friend.  
  
"Was this here before?" Tala asked showing Kai an envelope with Kai Hiwatari written in what seemed was red ink.  
  
"No." Kai said amazed now taking the envelope from his friend.  
  
On closer inspection Kai saw that it wasn't red ink, it was blood.  
  
Kai was now very suspicious of what he held in his hand, he slid his fingers across the fine paper of the envelope to feel what was inside it, he couldn't tell what it was but he knew it wasn't an object.  
  
He slowly opened the envelope with Tala right behind him watching every move his friend made. It was a poem also written in blood.  
  
Kai Hiwatari  
  
Missed me last night, I knew that you would, You mess up again, But this time real good, You won't see me again, In the way that you should!  
  
Yours Always  
  
Shadow  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::: 


	2. Chapter 2

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::  
  
A girl sat on the edge of her damp and saggy mattress as she slowly inspected the barrel of her gun. She peered inside and slid her fingers gently down one side.  
  
"Ehhhh, worthless piece of shit!" she grumbled before throwing the barrel so that it slammed into one of the old warehouse walls.  
  
A sudden chilling gust fell through the abandoned building and the girls golden eyes inspected her surroundings. The old abandoned warehouse was not much of a home but it was the best she could find so that her hunter wouldn't catch her.  
  
Everything was in tacked and all the shabby furniture was still standing on the cold and water infested ground.  
  
"Is it done?" she asked now setting her eyes to one spot of the building, one covered in dark shadows.  
  
"Yes My Lady" Came another voice from the shadows.  
  
As this was said two golden orbs appeared from the shadows. Suddenly a beautiful tiger emerged in its full glory staying clear of the sunlight that seeped through the cracked windows.  
  
"Good, I hope Mr. Hiwatari liked my poem." She smirked.  
  
"What would you like me to do now My Lady?" The tiger spoke up.  
  
"You may rest for now but I'm sure you will want to watch the events that will take place later today." She said still smirking.  
  
The tiger bowed its head low to the ground before disappearing in a flash of light back into the beyblade that the girl had taken out.  
  
"Hey Leilah, are you home?" A voice shouted from the back entrance of the warehouse.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here!" She replied also shouting.  
  
Footsteps could be heard clearer as the figure got closer. A boy appeared with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey babe," He muttered as he picked her up into his arms.  
  
He kissed her softly to begin with then harder. He put her down and grinned as he took in her appearance.  
  
She was wearing only a top and knickers.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" he said only slightly concerned.  
  
"No, why do you care?" she asked with a hint of curiosity.  
  
"Don't know," he said after a moments thought, "Why didn't you come to the party last night?" he asked anger rising in his features.  
  
"I couldn't, I was held up by something," was Leilah's only reply.  
  
He grabbed her arms and forced her up against the wall.  
  
"Now you know the deal, you come to wherever I tell you to and your pretty little head won't get hurt! You got that?!?" He stated staring straight into her golden orbs.  
  
"Yeah I got it!" She snarled back with a pure sign of dislike in her voice.  
  
"Now get dressed, we're going to school." He said before letting her loose.  
  
She walked up to her mattress and slipped on the cloths she had prepared earlier which consisted of a white shirt, black tie, black skirt that reached just above her knees, a black jumper and black high heel shoes, her uniform basically.  
  
"Black is definitely your colour," The boy said as he looked her up and down with a grin on his face when she came up to him. "I'll get you a new one of these." He said holding her gun and the broken barrel in his hands.  
  
"Hn," Was her only reply as she walked passed him slipping her beyblade into one of her pockets.  
  
"Wait up, bitch!" The boy shouted after her.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::  
  
Kai was sitting down by the table in the dinning room. He had in front of him his breakfast.  
  
Tala looked at him, he had a glazed look in his eyes as if he was in another world. Tala sat down next to his best friend and coughed gently to get his friend attention but it didn't work.  
  
"Yo dude!" He finally said in annoyance.  
  
"Huh?" Kai muttered the mist disappearing from his eyes.  
  
"You know you shouldn't keep thinking about her." Tala said softly.  
  
"Who says I'm thinking about HER?" Kai fumed before running out of the house. Tala ran after him, with an angry expression on his face.  
  
"Yo dude! You can't keep running from me! Or from her!" He managed to shout at Kai's back.  
  
Kai slipped into his sports car and drove away leaving Tala standing there with a more than angry expression.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::  
  
"Uhhh, let go of me!" Leilah screamed after which the boy released her arm from his grip.  
  
"Harvey! Wait up!!" she screamed again after Harvey who walked into the school gates.  
  
She walked forward through the gates and into a path that led through a clump of bushes and trees. Great! She thought as she lost sight of her violent boyfriend. Suddenly she heard something in the bushes and a hand stretched out grabbing her arm.  
  
"What?!?" She managed to utter before being dragged through the bushes.  
  
She felt two hands grab her around the waist and push her up against the wall. She looked into the hazel eyes of her lover.  
  
"First day at school and I already got kidnapped!" She whispered and a smile tugged at her lips.  
  
Harvey's lips collided with hers and followed into a long and passionate kiss.  
  
Even though Leilah sometimes hated Harvey for the way he treated her, she knew deep inside that he had a strong hold on her and she knew he knew it too.  
  
Leilah's leg lifted so her foot touched the wall behind her and Harvey hand slipped from her waist onto her silky leg and slowly under her school skirt.  
  
"Yo Harvey! You around blud?" A masculine voice shouted.  
  
Harvey and Leilah separated after one more kiss. He took her hand and guided her around the bushes.  
  
"Hey Ray," Harvey said to the cat like boy that stood in front of them.  
  
"Who's the girl?" Ray muttered to Harvey as Leilah inspected her surroundings.  
  
The school was an enormous building that was hidden with a small forest that grew around it. The yellow bricks seemed to go up forever and the sunlight that hit its bright surface seemed to jump for joy.  
  
Leilah smirked to herself, this school is to happy for its own good she thought as her eyes returned back to her Filipino boyfriend. He had short black hair that he spiked up, his built up body stood out even in his school uniform.  
  
"She's the new girl and my girlfriend," Harvey answered with a grin on his face. "Leilah this is my friend Ray, Ray, Leilah" He said introducing his girl and his friend to each other.  
  
"Hey," Ray said smiling.  
  
Leilah only smiled then walked towards the school with the two boys following her.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::  
  
Kai arrived in the car park of his school, he was still angry at what his friend said. I am not running from him or her, I just don't want to talk about it! Those angry thoughts invaded his mind as he walked through the gate and past the bushes and trees that led to his school.  
  
He caught sight of his friend Ray and Harvey who was more an enemy than a friend. Ever since they stole each other's girlfriends about two years ago. Now they just try to hurt each other, it was like a competition.  
  
"Hey Ray!" Kai shouted  
  
Ray turned around and grinned at his friend. "Hey man!" he said.  
  
Kai walked up to the two boys and nodded a hello to Harvey who only smirked.  
  
"Hey Kai have you met the new girl yet?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah have you?" Harvey asked as innocently as he could.  
  
"No," Kai said sensing that something was wrong, Harvey was never innocent, and he was up to something.  
  
"How about I introduce you to her then?" Harvey said again now looking at a girl in front of them.  
  
She had long black hair with blue and purple streaks that reached just below her waist and was loosely tied up into a ponytail. She was wearing the school uniform that fitted her perfectly showing of her curves, he could tell that black was her colour. She walked onto the grassy school grounds and the sunshine fell on top of her. He knew her, but he just didn't know how.  
  
"Leilah! Come here!" Harvey demanded.  
  
The girl turned around and to Kais horror he definitely knew her, she was the girl that he caught and lost last night. Her golden orbs and his amber ones met, a smirk graced her lips.  
  
"Shadow?" Kai whispered.  
  
This was going to be one hell of a day, and they both new it.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::: 


End file.
